Improved fuel economy for vehicles can be obtained by allowing the vehicle to coast during certain operating and drive cycle conditions. However, these benefits are not heretofore realized with all vehicles, such as those with transmissions, where the operator has control over the gear selection. Therefore, there remains a significant need for the apparatuses, methods and systems disclosed herein.